emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 1866 (5th May 1994)
Plot Viv receives a call from Lucy to say Reg is out of prison and on his way to Beckindale. Frank is called as a witness in court at the inquest and speaks about discovering Chris in The Woolpack rubble. Vic tries to reassure Viv that Reg arriving in the village will be okay, noting he's likely to be on best behaviour after ten years inside. Viv isn't so sure. Frank becomes emotional as he speaks of finding the dead baby in the tree. Alan and Vic decide to set up suggestion boxes in The Woolpack and post office for people to submit their ideas for the new name for the village. Shirley suggests renaming the village 'Emmerdale' as a tribute to the oldest member of the community - Annie. A man from East London arrives in The Woolpack and begins chatting to Shirley. He asks Shirley what times the schools finish in the area. Shirley approaches Jack with the offer of putting on his and Sarah's wedding reception for free and supplying all his guests with free drink as a wedding present. Luke drops Dolores off around the corner from her house to avoid her mother seeing him as she doesn't like bikers. She agrees to meet him later. Eric recalls going after Elizabeth to the court, unsure of whether he was knocked out by some debris. He explains he wanted to apologise to her but was unable to find her and later found her lying in the temporary mortuary. Michael makes an outburst, accusing Eric of murdering her and is removed from the court. Scott arrives back from school as Viv and Vic anxiously await Reg's arrival. Moments later, Reg arrives at the post office and lies that he tried to get to the village before school finished but was unable. Frank and Kim call to break the news to Chris that they are going away for a fortnight. Dolores notes to Luke that Biff has a thing for Jess now but she's not bothered. Luke tells her that he wants her. Kim goes to see Eric and bluntly tells him that she wants Eric out of the cottage by the time she and Frank return to the village or she will personally throw his stuff out in the street. Reg spends some time with Viv, Vic and Scott. He gives Scott £50. Viv breaks the news to Reg that she only recently let Scott see his letters. He covers his hurt. Scott invites his dad to stay for supper. Michael is adamant that he's still going to track down Eileen to Rachel's irritation. Scott pushes Reg to stay the night but Viv and Vic are adamant there's no room. Reg decides to find somewhere local to stay the night and return the next day. Viv and Vic are concerned. Cast Regular cast *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Shirley Turner - Rachel Davies *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Michael Feldmann - Matthew Vaughan *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Kim Barker - Claire King *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Vic Windsor - Alun Lewis *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Scott Windsor - Toby Cockerell *Kelly Windsor - Adele Silva *Donna Windsor - Sophie Jeffrey *Luke McAllister - Noah Huntley *Dolores Sharp - Samantha Hurst Guest cast *Reg Dawson - Niven Boyd *Dermot Bishop - Tim Hardy Locations *Village Store & Post Office - Backroom *Unknown court *The Woolpack - Public bar *Unknown roads *Victoria Cottage - Front room Notes *Scenes from Episode 1831 (5th January 1994) and Episode 1832 (6th January 1994) are seen onscreen as Frank Tate gives evidence about the night of the plane crash in court. Memorable dialogue Dolores Sharp: "I can't wait to get away." Luke McAllister: "Oh. Where would you go?" Dolores Sharp: "Somewhere with a bit more life to it. The city? I dunno." Luke McAllister: "Why? Out here the birds sing, in London they cough." Category:1994 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes